


Coffees and Hand Holding

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is mentioned, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Nino works at a coffeeshop, and Mari does digital design, i might turn this into a longer fic after this exchange if u dont mind, ninette, she makes album covers and ads for jagged stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Nino tries to help his favorite regular and crush out with a problem she has.





	Coffees and Hand Holding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).



"Hey, Marinette!" Nino called out in greeting when he saw his favorite regular come in. "I'll be with ya in a sec, if you don't mind waiting."

"I'll get a seat while I wait, no worries," she told him. He shot her a smile which she returned before she walked across the cafe to steal her favorite table in the back corner. Glancing over at the counter and seeing Nino still handling a customer, she dragged out her laptop and set up her little station. Pleased with how tidy her area was, she went to the counter just as the other customer departed.

Brushing her hair behind an ear, and with a soft smile on her face, she asked, "How's your day going?"

"Oh, you know... snotty customers that claim I gave them two shots of chocolate instead of three, ones that drink half of their drink before deciding I made it wrong, the usual." He shrugged. "How about you?"

"Mmm... I'm okay, I guess. Anxious about hearing back from Jagged, but that's nothing new." She sighed and looked past him to the menu. "I think I'm gonna just have a black coffee today."

Nino nodded, and went to make it. "You know," he started, "Jagged's never not liked one of your album designs before. I'm sure he's gonna love it, dude." He turned back to her and passed the cup over. When she moved to pay, he waved her off. "Don't worry about it, you know it's on the house."

"I don't like that you do that. Aren't you gonna get in trouble?" Even as she said that, she took the cup and gave him a grateful look.

"Are you serious? Dude, Adrien's my best bro, he's not gonna mind or care. Now, his old man? He would, but he's never here, so it doesn't really matter." Grabbing a rag from another section of the counter, he started to clean up while there was no larger crowd. "Back to Jagged?"

"Back to Jagged," she agreed. "I know he likes the designs I've given him, but... I dunno, the anxiety is still there. I don't think it'll ever really go away."

Considering this, Nino paused in front of her and leaned on the counter. His fingers tapped against the clean surface. "Hmm... How about, anytime you get nervous over this stuff, you can get a pastry half off."

Marinette snorted, amused at the thought. "Nino, my parents own a bakery, I can literally get any pastry I want for free."

"Okay, okay. Let me think a little longer, and I'll get back to you when I'm on break. Sound good?"

"Yeah. Good luck, because lord knows I need it," she said, giving him one last lingering smile before making her way back to her corner table.

As the time passed, more customers had come and gone, keeping Nino too busy to really help his friend. It wasn't until his last couple of customers that a thought struck him- one inspired by the very customers he had to handle before break. Two girls, whom he recognized as older classmates of his, were holding hands, one squeezing in a show of affection every now and again.

Finishing up their order, he gave them a bright smile and wished them a good day. They certainly deserved one after offering him inspiration for a solution. After washing his area up, he stepped around his coworkers and jumped the counter to the customer's area.

He's started over towards Marinette, and paused for a moment to watch. The sunlight that shone through the window framed half of her face and made her seem even warmer, which he wouldn't have though possible. Her eyes were joyous and bright, almost as much as her smile, and everything about her made Nino's heart stutter in his chest. (He was vaguely reminded of how he actually used to stutter when he'd first developed a crush on her.) It felt unreal, being able to see her there. He was almost afraid of shattering the moment, and considered going to the break room when she looked up and met his gaze.

There was no way he could deny her enthusiastic beckoning, and soon he found himself pulling out the chair across from her.

"So, Mr. Bubble Tea, got anything to lay on me?" she asked, a laugh in her voice. Even though she seemed to ask him so nonchalantly, he could see the way her grip on her tablet pen tightened.

Taking a deep breath, he answered, "As a matter of fact, I think I did. Can I see your hands?" A flicker of confusion passed over her face, but she didn't even hesitate to place both of her hands in his. That made him smile. "How about... every time you feel anxious or nervous or whatever, you can come to me, and I'll give your hands a squeeze." He demonstrated the action, and practically melted at how soft her hands were. "That work?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds, but instead of being nervous, Nino felt hopeful. Finally, she returned the pressure and murmured, "I think I'd like that very much."

"Awesome. So, yeah, come in whenever, you know? Or even give me a call, and I'm there."

"Thanks, Nino. It really does mean a lot," she told him, looking at him with an expression more serious than he'd ever seen on her face. A light dusting of pink colored her freckled cheeks when she continued, "Is it okay if I do something for you in return?"

He nodded. "You don't have to though."

"I know. But I want to." With that, she leaned over the table and bestowed a short, sweet kiss on his cheek.

Warmth bloomed from where she had kissed, and soon he felt warm all over. He was almost certain a smitten grin was stuck on his face, but he couldn't find it in him to care about that when Marinette ducked her head to hide her own blush.

It wasn't until Adrien called for Nino to return to work that he and Marinette realized they were still holding hands, still watching each other with care and adoration in their eyes. Rather than jumping apart, as one might had expected, they slowly slipped from one another's grasp. At the loss of contact, both were able to return focus onto their individual responsibilities.

Said responsibilities didn't manage to keep them from glancing at each other from across the room, though, and so up until the time Marinette left, they exchanged small, encouraging smiles.


End file.
